Countdown To Death
by Traw
Summary: He was dying and death was agonizingly painful and slow. Like sand through the hour glass, Danny's life is slowly trickling away. Can Steve and the team find him in time before that last grain of sand drops?
1. Chapter 1

Pain! It was everywhere! It was alive! And it was clawing and chewing at his insides, like a thousand meat eating ants, trying to eat him alive. He was unable to stop the agonized groan that slipped between his lips as he rolled over onto his side and drew his knees up to his chest in a desperate attempt to relieve his unending pain. He could feel his own hot tears trickle down his face as he turned his head and tried to press his hot, flushed face against the cold cement floor.

He was no longer bound. He resisted the urge to laugh as the realization flittered through his thoughts. There was no need to restrain him anymore. There was no fear that he was going to escape. He was dying and death was agonizingly painful and slow. He whimpered as he drew in a shallow breath as his ribs screamed in protest and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Steve… I tried…" He breathed as he allowed himself to slide into beckoning darkness, "I really tried …"


	2. Chapter 2

_24 hours earlier…_

Stepping out of the Silverado, a small smile to tug at Steve McGarrett's lips when he spotted the familiar silver Camaro parked close to the Palace stairs. He was unsurprised that his partner would be here even before the first sun's rays could stain the sprinkling of morning clouds with the soft muted colors of gold, pink and red, catching up on the mountain of paperwork that he insisted needed to be done. The tall Navy SEAL shook his head in amusement as he wondered just how early Danny had arrived this morning or if he had fallen asleep while doing paperwork last night.

However, the smile slowly turned into a frown as soon as he noticed a small trail of burgundy drops leading up the concrete stairs to the front entrance door. It had started as a few drops but the further up the stairs he went there was no question that it was a trail. McGarrett knelt down before dipping his fingertip into one of the small droplets. The droplet felt tacky and sticky as he slowly raised his finger to smell the half dried substance. He was alarmed when he could identify the familiar coppery sweet scent as belonging to that of blood. Quickly unholstering his gun, the dark haired man immediately rose and ascended the stairs with his back pressed against the wall, the gun held tightly in front of him as he silently followed the trail of blood.

Reaching the closed ornate door, he paused just long enough, hoping that his worst nightmare was not about to come true. His heart pounded in his chest as he pushed the door open and quickly stepped inside, his eyes scanning the interior for any threat. The foyer was empty and he followed the trail of blood across the foyer floor and up the koa internal stairs before stopping at the top landing. Horror cleaved at his soul when the trail went past the glass doorway to the Five-0 offices and inside.

"Danny..." Steve breathed, half in prayer and half in horror as he tried to look into the Five-0 office.

Seeing no movement within, McGarrett swallowed as he crouched, holding his gun ready for any trouble that might be lurking within while he carefully approached the door. The door swooshed open and he exploded inside, shoulder rolling across the floor before coming to his feet behind the cover of the desk. Cautiously lifting his head above the desk, he quickly scanned his surroundings for any threats or sign of his partner as he called loudly, "Danny?"

The office remained eerily still and silent as he slowly rose to his feet and searched each office.

Once satisfied that the offices were empty of any potential threats, he reholstered his gun as he walked back to the table in the middle of the office, drawn to the burgundy puddle near the table, the paper, files and pens scattered haphazardly around and the floor that marked the end of the trail of blood. He slowly looked around the office, which he now regarded as a crime scene. Running his hand over his hair, he directed his steely blue gaze at the empty and dark office of his partner, when realization hit hard.

Danny was missing!

The silence was broken by the ringtone of his phone and he jumped, quickly reaching into his pocket to pull the device out, hoping that the caller was Danny with some type of logical explanation of what had happened and reassurances that he was safe. The caller ID flashed - Unknown. Pressing the talk button, McGarrett answered briskly, "McGarrett."

"Ah, McGarrett." An unfamiliar female voice quietly breathed into his ear.

"Who is this?" McGarrett growled as his hand tightened on the small cell phone.

"Who I am does not matter," the voice purred softly. "But what does matter is what we can do for each other. I have something you want and _you_, McGarrett have something _I_ want - so let's make a trade."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahh, McGarrett." Danny stopped struggling against the tight ropes that bound him to the hard, straight back wooden chair, warily watching the tall, slim woman who was standing only a few feet in front of him. She turned and smiled sweetly at him as she spoke softly into the phone. Stepping closer to him, she gently trailed her fingers down the side of his face and grinned as he pulled his head back from her light touch. He was unable to stifle the soft moan that escaped as she continued almost seductively. "Who I am does not matter but what does matter is what we can do for each other. I have something you want and _you_, McGarrett have something _I_ want - so let's make a trade."

He was unable to hear Steve's reply but his chest tightened as the young woman looked down at him. Her fingers trailed down the side of his face and neck until they hovered just above the small bloody hole in his shoulder. "What type of trade?" she crooned into the phone. "Let's start with something easy, like Williams gets to live for two more hours and you get to resign from the Five-0 task force and the Navy!"

"No! Steve, don't-" Danny's desperate shouted plea to McGarrett was abruptly cut off by a piercing scream as her fingers dug deep into his wounded shoulder as white hot pain flared from his shoulder, gradually spreading to his chest and arm.

She licked her lips in triumph as she heard Steve gasp in horror and his desperate shout of 'DANNY!' echo in her ear. "You have two hours to resign and empty your desk." She ordered coldly as she stepped back to wipe her bloodied fingers on her jeans. She continued as the blonde detective's head lolled limply down onto his chest as he passed out from the pain, "And don't think for a moment you can tip anyone off to why you are resigning or to Williams' kidnapping. If you even try, even whisper it or pass a note to anyone warning them of what is going on, I swear I will send him back to you in little pieces, one piece at a time. Don't think for a moment I won't know if you do - I am watching every move you make. Two hours!" Snapping the phone closed, she glanced at the unconscious detective before her. What a coward, he had run away before the fun could really start. Leaning down, she snarled as she seized a handful of that slicked back blonde hair and hurled is head up, smiling at the soft groan of pain. "I am going to destroy you and your boy toy, my friend, but before you die, you are going to bring him down for me!"

H50 H50 H50

Clutching the now forgotten phone in his hand, McGarrett stared down at the dark drying puddle of blood on the floor at his feet, his partner's agonized scream echoing continuously in his head. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he heard the dire softly spoken warning over and over again. _'Let's start with something easy, like Williams gets to live for two more hours and you get to resign from the Five-0 task force and the Navy! You have two hours to resign and empty your desk. And don't think for a moment you can tip anyone off to why you are resigning or to Williams' kidnapping. If you even try, even whisper it or pass a note to anyone warning them of what is going on, I swear I will send him back to you in little pieces, one piece at a time. Don't think for a moment I won't know if you do - I am watching every move you make. Two hours!'_

"Steve!"

Chin's worried voice from somewhere behind him startled the Navy SEAL out of his shock and he spun around to find his friend standing in the office doorway, his gun drawn in anticipation of trouble. Lowering his weapon, Chin stepped closer as he studied the pinched face and haunted eyes before him. "Steve, are you okay? I saw the blood on the stairs and thought…" He paused a moment as he glanced quickly around the room, his eyes falling onto the drying puddle of blood at Steve's feet before they slowly rose back up to McGarrett's blanched face. "What's happened?"

Quickly placing his phone back into his pocket, the dark haired Lieutenant Commander crossed the room to where his Korean colleague stood watching him closely. He pulled out his badge, ignoring the look of surprise on the other man's face. "I'm quitting," he announced without preamble as he pushed his gun and his badge into Chin's hand as he rushed on, praying his voice would remain strong as he continued, "I'm leaving you in charge. I will inform the Governor of my decision."

His brow furrowing at the items in his hand, Chin looked up in confusion as Steve pushed past him, heading towards the door. "Steve? What's going on? What's happened? Where's Danny?"

His questions remained unanswered as his friend raced down the internal Koa stairs, across the lobby and out of the Korean's sight. Still stunned at the unexpected turn of events, Chin turned and stared back into the office as he tried to make sense of the situation. As his cop instincts kicked in, he swore that he was going to get to the bottom of this, whatever it was.

H50 H50 H50

Opening the Silverado's door, Steve slipped inside and placed the key in the ignition. A searing rage overwhelmed him as he gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as his mind supplied images of what must be happening to Danny right now, at what was going to make his partner scream like that. His frustration was at an all time high – for the life of him he couldn't recognize the bitch's voice. What the hell did she want? Who was she? Regardless, he swore to himself he would find out.

For now the main thing was keeping Danny safe, he couldn't afford to take any risks with his partner's life. He would play by her rules for now, and if that meant resigning from the Navy and as leader of the Five-0 taskforce, so be it. He was willing to do to it if it meant Danny was going to be alive for two hours. Time was against him. His grip on the wheel tightened even further with determination as he reached for the key and turned the engine on before throwing the large truck into reverse and peeling out of the parking space. Slamming the car into drive, he spun the wheels as he raced out of the palace parking lot trying to ignore the fact that as every minute passed, Danny was getting closer and closer to death.


	4. Chapter 4

Launa looked up from the notes she was typing as the anteroom door swung open and McGarrett entered with the speed and ferocity of a category five hurricane.

"Is he in?" the Navy SEAL asked succinctly as he headed towards the Governor's office door.

"Umm …yes," the small, petite Hawaiian woman answered, as she hurriedly rose to her feet, "But he's extremely busy today, Commander, you can't go in there." She warned as she tried to catch up with McGarrett before he reached her Boss's door.

"He'll see me." Steve answered over his shoulder as he reached for the door handle and opened the door.

Governor Denning look up from the report he was reading as his office door swung open and McGarrett entered his office, with Launa only a few steps behind.

"I'm sorry, sir," The young secretary apologised nervously, "I tried to tell the Commander that you were busy but…"

Looking up at the young woman, the Governor waved his hand in dismissal as he said softly, "Its okay, Launa." He waited until the young woman silently nodded and turned and left the office, closing the door behind her before he turned his attention to the tall dark haired man standing in front of his desk. "Well McGarrett, you better have a good explanation for the reason why you just barged your way into my office, unannounced…"

"I'm resigning from the Five 0 task force, Sir, my resignation is effective immediately." Steve announced.

"Resigning?" Denning asked, stunned at McGarrett's surprise announcement, "Why?"

"Personal reasons I can't get into at the moment, Sir. Chin Ho Kelly is totally up to date on our current cases, he would make an ideal leader for the team." Steve rushed on. "I'm sorry I can't explain my reasons for my resignation more than I have but I have to go." McGarrett concluded before he turned and hurried towards the door.

"McGarrett!" The Governor ordered as McGarrett open the door. The Navy SEAL momentarily paused with his hand resting on the door and for a brief moment, Denning believed that McGarrett would turn around and explain what was going on. But instead, McGarrett left the office without looking back.

H50 H50 H50

Hearing the ringtone of his cell phone as he walked around the glass tiled mosaic that adorned the floor of the Capital building, McGarrett quickly reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He stared at Chin's name on the caller ID for a moment before he hit the decline button, silencing the phone. He could not take the risk that the bitch who was holding Danny was also monitoring his calls. Returning the phone back into his pocket, he hurried out of the building and crossed the parking lot to his truck.

Unlocking the door to the Silverado, he paused a moment and glanced at his watch. He still had just under ninety minutes of the deadline left. Rubbing the back of his head, he contemplated his next move. The bitch had not only demanded that he resigned from Five 0 but she had also demanded that he also resigned from the Navy, a demand that he knew would be much harder to achieve in the short time that she had given him. He had no doubts that if he did not carry out her demands, however impossible they seemed to be, she would carry out her threats against his partner.

Climbing into the truck, he knew he had no other option as he pulled out his phone and hit the familiar speed dial number. He waited for a few brief moments until he heard the other man answer. "Lieutenant Commander White."

H50 H50 H50

Slowly hanging up the phone, Joe White frowned at McGarrett's terse request that he help fast track Steve's immediate resignation from the Navy SEALs and the navy itself. Although the call had been brisk and Steve had refused to offer any explanation for the sudden and strange request, Joe had been able to detect a small anxious tremor he had never heard before in the younger man's voice. His frowned deepened as he reached for the phone. If Steve did not want to tell him what the Hell was going on, maybe Danny Williams would.

H50 H50 H50


	5. Chapter 5

Uncertain of his next move, Steve jumped as his cell phone rang. Snatching it up, he glanced at the unknown caller ID that flashed before he hit the accept button and snapped, "McGarrett."

"Ahh, McGarrett, it's good to see you can follow orders. And you didn't even need the two hours I gave you…I am impressed…so this time let's make it a little more interesting, shall we?" the now familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"I did what you wanted, now let Williams go!"

"Shut up McGarrett, and listen. Unless you want me to kill your partner now?" he heard her laugh before her voice hardened, "Of course you don't, do you? So shut up and listen! If you want Williams to stay alive and stay in one piece then you better get to the Nu'uanu Pali Lookout. Once you get there, you are to get out of your truck and walk to the bottom railing and toss your phone away. There is a phone taped underneath the Battle of Nu'uana Pali plague on the viewing level above. After you have thrown your phone away, you can retrieve it. I will give you more instructions then." The woman instructed, "You have thirty minutes. If you are late, even just by a minute, your partner will pay the penalty."

"Wait! Wait!" Steve demanded. "Before I carry out any more of your demands, I want proof that Danny Williams is still alive!"

The woman hesitated as she glanced down at the unconscious detective, still tied to the chair in front of her. She studied his blood soaked shirt and bruised face for a brief moment before she turned her phone towards him and took a photo. Hitting the send button, she placed the phone back up to her ear as she commanded, "Thirty minutes, McGarrett, and not one second more or the next photo you get of your partner won't be as pretty!" Hitting the disconnect button, she smiled coldly as she walked across to Danny and gently began to trace the side of his face with her fingers. Looking up at the man standing silently behind him, she ordered, "It's time to start having some real fun. Untie him and get him nice and prepared for McGarrett's next phone call."

H50 H50 H50

Stabbing the disconnect button, Chin sighed as he placed his phone back down on to the computer table.

"No answer?" Kono frowned as she stepped around the HPD forensic officers who were processing the scene.

"Danny's phone has been turned off and McGarrett is not answering his." Chin answered as he turned towards his cousin. "And the Governor just phoned, Steve handed him his resignation about half an hour ago, he wants to know what is going on."

"And that's what I want to know!" Chin and Kono spun around towards the door as Joe White entered the anteroom and looked around.

"Joe!" Chin said in surprise as Joe carefully skirted around the burgundy puddle of blood and the CSI officer who was collecting evidence as he joined Chin and Kono at the computer table. "What are you doing here?"

"Steve called me about half an hour ago. He gave me his verbal resignation from the SEALs and asked me to fast track it. He wanted his resignation made effective immediately but he refused to tell me why." Looking around before he returned his attention back at the two cousins, he waved his hand towards the blood on the floor and the CSI guys in the room. "But by the looks of this place, am I right in suspecting whatever is going on with Steve has something to do with whatever has happened here."

"We think so." Chin answered, turning back to the computer table as he began to fill Joe in, "We suspect that the blood belongs to Danny, we are just waiting for the lab guys to confirm the blood type. We think that Danny either stayed back last night or arrived at the office early this morning to catch up on some paperwork. His car is parked in its usual spot in the parking lot and the engine is cold. The security guard confirmed seeing Danny in the office about five when he was doing his rounds. We think Danny was abducted from here shortly after the guard saw him, but by the look of things, Danny put up a hell of a fight."

"A fight he lost by the looks of it." Joe commented, glancing back at the drying puddle of blood on the floor. "Did the security guard hear or see anything?"

"Nothing." Kono answered.

"We think that Steve arrived just before eight and found the blood trail on the stairs and followed it up here to the office, where he discovered Danny was missing. When I arrived a few minutes later, Steve was standing here with his phone in his hand. When I asked him what had happened and where was Danny, he gave me his gun and badge and told me he was quitting and left before I could stop him." Chin continued as he tapped a few keys on the table keyboard, bringing up the list of the McGarrett's recent phone cell records on to the screen before highlighting the last call. "I ran a check on Steve's cell phone. He received a call at 7.57 am from an unknown number. The call lasted less than two minutes."

"Were you able to track the call?" Joe asked.

"No." Chin sighed again as he tapped a few more keys on the keyboard before a map appeared on the screen with several red lines crisscrossing the map. "Whoever made the call made certain that it couldn't be traced back to them. They knew what they were doing, they bounced the call off of multiple phone towers around the city, making it impossible to work out just where the call originated from."

"So we can assume whoever phoned Steve, also has kidnapped Danny." Joe surmised. "And the call to Steve was the kidnapper's demands."

"Which must have included that he resign both from the SEALs and Five 0." Chin frowned. "Which could mean this is personal…"

"Or somebody Five 0 has put away looking for revenge." Joe added.

Chin nodded, before he looked across at his cousin and ordered, "Kono, check if anyone we have put away has gotten out on parole and the prison has forgotten to tell us. Also get with HPD, I want to know the whereabouts and alibis for the time when Danny went missing of anyone on the islands who have made threats against Danny or Steve. Also check if anyone knows Wo Fat current whereabouts."

"Will do." Kono answered before she turned and hurried out of the office.

"So how do you want to play it?" Joe asked.

"Let's let McGarrett take the lead." Chin answered. "He knows that we will be tracking him with the GPS in his truck and by his cell phone. We will do what we can by finding out just who is behind this."


End file.
